Seridur
Seridur is the leader of The Order of the Virtuous Blood, a vampire hunting society. Through Ralsa Norvalo, the Hero of Kvatch met Seridur, who asked him/her to hunt down and kill a dangerous vampire, Roland Jenseric. He tells him/her that he witnessed Roland kill his girlfriend, Relfina. Seridur explains that Rolamd has escaped somewhere unknown, but tells the Hero that you could search his. After finding a note leading to a cabin, the Hero finds Roland. However, Roland is not a vampire. In fact, he is actually the victim of the crisis. He tells you that Seridur is actually the vampire. He tells you that Seridur has probably enticipated this move and has taken preccautions against it. He tells you that Phintias at the First Edition may know where Seridur is. After questioning Phintias, the Hero finds out that Seridur is hiding at Memorial Cave. The Hero then travels there and wipes out the vampire hive and confronts Seridur. After making a short speech, Seridur charges the Hero, but is easily defeated by him/her. Backround Seridur was a blood-thirsty vampire through and through. At some time he came into contact with Relfina. Relfina was the wife (or lover) of Roland Jenseric. However, she supposedly was cheating (or she could be being controlled by Seridur) for some time. On one night, Relfina met Seridur. He started to overpower and went to move in for the bite, when Roland, who was following them, revealed himself. He attempted to stop Seridur, but the vampire was to strong, and knocked Roland unconscious. With Relfina dead, Seridur left Roland alive so that the blame could be casted on him. Roland, after waking up, retreated to his cabin for protection. Wanting to cover his tracks, Seridur got the Hero of Kvatch to kill Roland, which would take care of any witnesses. However, knowing that Roland could convince the Hero of the true story, Seridur fled to his hideout, Memorial Cave. Death When the Hero entered Memorial Cave, he/she found it to be vampire infested. After venturing through the cave and clearing out the vampires, he/she confronted Seridur. Seridur gives a short speech saying that he'll take care of Roland later, and attacks the Hero. However, the vampire underestimated the Hero and was cut down rather easily. Roland then takes over his role as leader of the Order. Personality and Traits Seridur was an Altmer. He had golden-yellow skin like all Altmer and green-brown eyes. Like all Altmer, he is also an adept user of magicka. Seridur is also very manipulative. He seduced Relfina, tricked the Order members into believing he was a vampire hunter, and even tricked the Hero of Kvatch into working for him. However, this turned out to be a mistake, since it lead to his eventual death. Trivia * For some reason, Seridurs eyes aren't red. Since he is an Altmer, his eyes should be red, since Altmer's eyes aren't defaulted to a color. His red eyes could have been left out to make it less obvious that he was a vampire. * Another thing to note is that the bones in his face don't jut outward like most other vampires. Plus, his canine teeth are not longer than usual. Although he is a vampire as you can contract Porphyric Hemophilia from him and he carries vampire dust. Category:Characters Category:Altmer Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals